Overheard
by jazzybizzle
Summary: While Andre and Robbie are hanging out with Beck in his RV, feelings come to the surface. And when Andre confesses his feelings for Tori, she just happens to have been listening.


**Overheard**

_While Andre and Robbie are hanging out with Beck in his RV, feelings come to the surface. And when Andre confesses his feelings for Tori, she just happens to have been listening._

This is a one-shot-Unless you beg me to continue ;) Ya know you want to. I tried doing a one-shot once, and it turned into a full blown out story. I'm still working on **Feelings**-and I thank everyone for reading that. I'll update soon, I promise.

Enjoy, Tandre lovers!

* * *

><p>On a Saturday afternoon, Andre and Robbie decided to hang out with their best friend, Beck.<p>

Andre knocked on the door. Beck answered about a minute later.

"'Sup, guys?" he said, zipping his pants back up. His hair was tossled, and he looked like he had just woke up.

"Did we interrupt something?" Robbie asked. As he spoke, Jade suddenly appeared at Beck's side-and to the boys' surprise, her hair was brown again-and messy at that. She wore a navy hoodie jacket, with her sleeves rolled up, one of Beck's black graphic tees, black daisy dukes, and black combat boots.

"No. Jade was just leaving," said Beck. He turned to his girlfriend. "See you later, babe."

He and Jade kissed each other sweetly.

"Bye," said Jade, yawning, and she walked towards her car parked in the Oliver's driveway.

"C'mon in," said Beck, and Andre and Robbie stepped in.

"Are you _sure _it's okay if we stay?" said Andre as Beck put on a random shirt and sat down on his bed. "You and Jade looked like you've just..."

"We didn't just have sex," said Beck simply as Robbie and Andre sat on the couch. He then added with a grin, "We had sex yesterday."

"Okay, that was an overshare," said Robbie.

Beck chuckled. "Calm down. She came to me in the middle of the night and she crashed here. I watched her sleep before I fell asleep myself."

"You two slept through the entire day?"

"No. I woke up and let her sleep. Then, I got lazy after getting a sack, and I went back to sleep."

"Ah."

"So, what's up with you guys?" Beck asked.

"How do you do it?" Robbie asked, almost desperately.

"Do what?"

"Have girls whoo all over you. _And _a girlfriend who loves you."

Beck shrugged. "I don't know. I don't see what other girls see in me. I mean, sure-I'm good looking, but I don't brag about it."

"That's the thing. I've been trying to get Cat's attention ever since she 'stage kissed' me. I try with other girls-they fail with me-but it's just..." Robbie blushed. "Cat's special, you know?"

"I see what you mean," Beck said with a nod.

"I need your help."

"Aaaah. You've finally come to Daddy for more advice." Beck grinned. "Talk to me, talk to me."

"I wanna know how to get her attention. I don't know how."

Beck started munching on an apple. "And how do you feel about her?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love Cat?"

"Well..." Robbie scratched the back of his head. "I think I'm in love with her."

"Then tell her."

"But what if she doesn't-?"

"-She will. Trust me." Beck got up and stood casually beside Andre. "What about you, man?" He patted his shoulder. "Any lucky lady you're interested in?"

Andre shrugged. "I don't know."

Beck raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Andre looked up at him. Beck was staring back at him with a smile on his face.

"What?" said Andre. "I'm interested in a lot of girls. Y'know, Harriet Tubman-she was a hero for African Americans during slavery and her history is very interesting. And-"

"You know what I mean," said Beck.

Andre moved uneasily in his seat. "Okay, okay. Maybe...maybe I'm lovestruck too."

"For who?" said Robbie, interested now.

Andre didn't say anything. He was embarrassed to share his feelings outloud.

"Is it someone we know?" said Beck.

Andre nodded.

"Is it someone we're all close with?" said Robbie.

Andre nodded again.

"Lemme guess..." Beck said artfully, putting his hand on his chin, stroking invisible beard hair. "Does she happen to be brunette? Brown eyes, and um...half Latina?" He grinned.

Andre sunk lower in his seat, nodding.

"TORI?" said Robbie loudly.

"SHH!" said Andre, and he stood up. "Stop doing this to me, guys. I can't keep my feelings to myself. I just can't! If I don't tell you, then I'll just go Willy Wonka in the head!"

"Calm down," said Beck. "Just tell us how you started having feelings for her."

"Okaay..." Andre walked towards Beck's fish tank. "It all started when we first met-I mean, she was my friend, but I've always thought she was cute. But, hey, all of my close friends that are girls are cute somewhat, y'know. And also, when Jade helped me with a song a few months ago, I started having a crush on her-sorry about that, that's why I acted all weird-" He added to Beck, who looked surprised, but nodded. "And I came to Tori, and she helped me get over her. And I am over her. But then, the night after me and Tori sang that song together-the night I hung out with this chick, I felt like I was with the wrong person..."

All of a sudden, as he talked, Tori herself had came in, and Andre took no notice. Beck and Robbie looked at her in shock, before looking back at Andre as he continued with his confessions with his back facing them.

"I realized that I wanted to be with Tori that night. Being with that girl felt wrong-I only went with her to...well, I wanted to be nice. And I was desperate for getting into a relationship. But I like being with Tori more than anyone else." He started pacing back and forth, still not noticing Tori, who was smiling a little. Even Beck and Robbie, who were making hand motions, trying to get his attention, to make him stop talking. "I think about her when I go to bed. I dream about her. I love seeing her in school, and I start getting butterflies around her all of a sudden.

"Did I mention the dicks that she's dated? _That _actually got on my nerves. She goes around with these guys who aren't right for her. But I wanted her to be happy-because she's my best friend.

"If that was me with her, I would've treated her better. _Way_ better...cuz...cuz I love her...-"

"Um, Andre?" said Beck, and Andre finally saw him and Robbie standing on either side of her. Andre froze.

"Is there something you wanna say to Tori?" said Robbie, crossing his arms with a smile, and Beck smiled too.

Tori was gripping the strap of her bag, smiling at Andre, and their eyes finally met.

"Tori, I-" Andre started, but Tori ran at him, dropping her bag, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her in a reflez, hugging her back.

Then Tori pulled back to look him in his eyes, her arms still around his neck. And Andre's arms were wrapped around her still.

Beck and Robbie knew what was coming. And so did Andre.

Tori gazed up at him, and Andre gazed back down at her. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her in return. She leaned in slowly towards his face, ready to finally break the friend barrier between them.

Andre closed the space between them and kissed her for the first time. Tori kissed him back, all but willing, and her arms slid through his to grip his shoulder blades.

The kiss itself lasted for five seconds-but those were the best five seconds of Andre's life.


End file.
